pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante is a Dhampir in Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Acting as an insurance broker and jack-of-all-trades, Dante often partners with Vanitas, selling him information or working alongside him in pursuit of Curse-Bearing Vampires. After the cases of Amelia Ruth and Thomas Berneux, Dante initiates an investigation into the recent disappearances of Curse-Bearers alongside Johann and Riche, discovering that the Chasseurs are responsible; he later provides this information to Vanitas and Noé and continues to act as their information broker regarding cases that may pertain to Curse-Bearers. Description Appearance Dante is a young man of muscular stature with short, messy, light brown hair and bright red eyes inherited from his Vampire parent. A small beauty mark situated on his left cheek also embellishes Dante's eyes. While working as an information broker, Dante wears a black suit decorated with a cross-stitch pattern, ornate golden buttons, and sleeves ending in different material -- a seemingly universal uniform among information brokers. Underneath, he sports a dark-colored vest speckled with small white polka dots, a white undershirt, a tie, and a matching pocket square. Personality Dante tends to be rather carefree when dealing with Vanitas - though he is easily annoyed by his employer and partner - particularly when Vanitas addresses him as "Baldy." The two often take jabs at each other playfully, though in reality they enjoy each other's company. In relation to Riche, however, Dante takes on a much more serious, parent-like role. While he is willing to accept her attempts at distancing herself from a childlike perception, Dante also often condemns Riche when she adopts more reckless behaviors, showing that he is very protective of those closest to him by nature. Dante is scared of dark and creepy places, like the catacombs and the forest. Plot Parisian Excursion Arc Dante aided Vanitas in his attempt to cure the curse-bearer, Amelia Ruth, on La Baleine. Using a gun, he helped fend off Amelia once she had fallen victim to Eglantine.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 1 Dante later reunited with Vanitas outside of the Galerie Vivienne where he sold Vanitas and Noé information about the "Nine-Fold Murderer," Thomas Berneux, telling the two to follow one of his bats to a friend who was tailing the murderer. Afterwards, another of Dante's colleagues, Johann, arrived with news that Lord Ruthven's bourreau had entered Paris.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 3 When Johann learned that the friend following Berneaux was Riche, he reprimanded Dante for putting her in harms way, and the pair set off to find her. After doing so, the three observed the battle between the bourreau, Noé, and Vanitas, viewing Vanitas's threats toward Jeanne with distaste.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 4 Hunters of the Dark Arc Coming Soon! Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Speed, Strength and Endurance - given his Vampiric parentage, Dante possesses some level of higher physical prowess. Relationships Vanitas Dante works for Vanitas on a contractual basis and also acts as his information broker, obtaining rare information and charging exorbitant prices for it. He refuses to do work for Vanitas that does not involve payment. They communicate with each other in a disrespectful manner, and each refer to the other with an insulting nickname; Dante refers to Vanitas as a "quack" rather than a doctor, while Vanitas calls Dante "Baldy" as a form of curse. Johann Johann and Dante have a close relationship. Johann refers to Dante (and most likely Riche as well) as his family. Johann also low key flirts with Dante, and teases him about his fear of certain animals in the forest of Gevadaun. Johann acts as a mediator between Riche and Dante, as he cares deeply about both of them. Riche Dante does not get along well with Riche, as the two of them have a fierce rivalry most of the time. He often calls her "runt" and can be jealous of how easily she can speak to others, and Riche insults him similarly. But, as shown by how Dante leaped in to save Riche from a Chasseur trying to kidnap her, he does truly care for her safety and wellbeing - enough to risk his life for her. Noé Archiviste: Dante frequently refers to Noé as Vanitas’s sugar daddy. Gallery Quack.jpg In The Event of Rusty Hopes.jpg dante's_bat.png|One of the dhampirs' information bats. dante's_bat_2.png|Full view of the bat. 22_info.png|Brokering information about the Beast of Gévaudan. Quotes Coming Soon! Appearances Trivia * Dante often refers to Vanitas as "Quack", which is often used as a term toward physicians accused of fraudulent and ignorant practice of medical skill. *Every time Vanitas screams "Baldy" at Dante, he is cursing him to go bald immediately.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Volume 1 Bonus * Mochizuki believes she is drawing him to look his age, but people are always startled when they find out he is only eighteen.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Volume 2 Bonus References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Dhampirs Category:Alive